pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Kabutops
Vs. Kabutops is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 6/17/15. Story It is nighttime, and Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi, Conway and Misty are in the sitting area, talking about details about the next day. Misty: From here on, the tournament is a Two-on-Two battle. Elise: Whew! I’m glad I have two Water types! Conway: It is advantageous. Ian: I’ll have to call Professor Oak to get another one. Ian gets up, heading to the phones, with Bayleef following. As he heads there, he is stopped by a female trainer, with auburn hair. Her blouse is a light purple, as her skirt was pink. Girl: You’re Ian, right? Impressive battle today. Galea is a veteran Water trainer. Ian: You’re Trinity. That’s high praise coming from you. You won your battle almost instantly. Like that Cob guy. Trinity: Yes. Imagine if the two of us were on the field together. I think it would be a battle to remember. Ian: We’ll see. We’ll meet up soon enough. Ian walks on, heading to the phone and transfer machine. Bayleef follows, sticking her tongue at Trinity as she walks away. Ian makes it to the phone, calling the lab. Crystal’s face appears, her eyes closed. Crystal: Hello! This is Professor Oak’s lab! Ian: (Smiling) Hey Crystal. Crystal jumps back, holding her arms out in surprise. Crystal: (Startled) E, e, Ian?! Crystal falls backwards, several Pokéballs falling onto her. Ian watches with a worried tear drop forming on the back of his head, as Crystal gets up. Ian: You okay? Crystal: Ah, ah, ah. (She rubs her butt.) Yeah, fine. Uh, what, what can I do for you? Ian: I need a Pokémon. End Scene Elise: Seadra, use Dragon Pulse! Seadra forms a turquoise sphere from its snout, firing it at Seaking. The attack hits dead on, as Seaking floats belly up, defeated. Referee: Seaking is unable to battle! The winner is Seadra, and the victor is Elise! Elise: Alright! I knew you could do it! Seadra: Doo! Announcer: Well, so far we’ve had an energetic day, as match after match results in the victory of powerful trainers. Our next match up is Conway versus Old Man Cob! Conway takes his spot on one side of the field, while Cob is on the other side. He seems to be in a disdainful mood, his face frozen as if angry. Referee: This will be a two-on-two battle, with no substitutions! The winner is the trainer with Pokémon still able to fight. And, begin! Conway: Your last match was very impressive. I’ll be going all out to defeat you. I’ll start, with Poliwhirl! Conway throws his Pokéball, choosing Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl: Poli! Cob: Kabutops. Cob drops his Pokéball, it bouncing off the platform, choosing Kabutops. Kabutops clings its scythe hands together, giving off a battle scream. Kabutops: Kabu! Announcer: Folks, this is a site to see! Kabutops, an extinct Pokémon, is on our battle field! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Kabutops, the Shellfish Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kabuto. This Pokémon is a slim and fast swimmer, able to catch its prey. It then takes them out with its sharp scythes. Ian: Extinct Pokémon? I wonder. Conway: A fossil Pokémon. Like Ian. Always a surprise. Poliwhirl, let’s start with Bubble Beam! Poliwhirl holds its hands up, which glow light blue. It then fires a stream of bubbles from its hands, them charging at Kabutops. Cob: Aqua Jet. Kabutops swings its scythes to the side, it being enveloped in water. The force of the water rockets it forward, pushing through Bubble Beam, and hits Poliwhirl. Kabutops’ scythes glow green, as it swings them, releasing green whips of energy. Poliwhirl is caught in the energy, as it drains Poliwhirl of its energy. Conway: A Mega Drain?! Poliwhirl falls over, defeated. Referee: Poliwhirl is unable to battle! The winner is Kabutops! Conway returns Poliwhirl. Conway: Good try, Poliwhirl. Now, let’s go, Slowbro! Conway throws his Pokéball, choosing Slowbro. Slowbro: Slow. Conway: Confusion! Slowbro raises its arms, as Kabutops is caught in a blue aura, and lifted into the air. Kabutops’ scythes glow green, as it uses Mega Drain, draining Slowbro’s energy. It loses focus, as Slowbro drops Kabutops into the water. Cob: Night Slash. Conway: Quick, use Curse! Slowbro glows with a red aura, as Kabutops shoots out of the water, its scythes glowing a dark purple. Kabutops slashes at Slowbro, which stumbles, but stays tall. Conway: Rock Smash! Slowbro’s fist glows red, as it turns, swinging its fist at Kabutops. Kabutops uses Night Slash again, parrying Rock Smash and slashing at Slowbro, knocking it down. Referee: Slowbro is unable to battle! The winner is Kabutops, and the victor is Cob! Conway: Wow. Just like that. I would’ve thought I was battling Ian, the way he communicated with his Pokémon. Cob returns Kabutops, and leaves the arena. Elise: I can’t believe Conway lost like that. Misty: Cob is probably the biggest threat of the tournament, besides us, of course. Ian watches Cob walk off in silence. End Scene Misty: Chinchou, use Signal Beam! Chinchou’s antenna flash, as it fires a solid multi-colored beam from them, hitting Quagsire hard, defeating it. Referee: Quagsire is unable to battle! The winner is Chinchou, and the victor is Misty! Misty: Alright! That’s the way to do it! Chinchou: Chin! Announcer: And today is drawing to a close! Our last battle of the day, is Ian vs. Trinity! Ian takes his place on one side of the field, Trinity on the other side. Ian: Told you we’d meet up. Trinity: I was hoping that it would be in the finals, but here is as good as anytime. Referee: This will be a two-on-two battle, with no substitutions! The winner is the trainer with Pokémon still able to fight. And, begin! Trinity: Go, Gyarados! She throws a Lure Ball, choosing Gyarados. Gyarados: (Roars to the air, shaking the arena.) Ian: Go, Omastar! He throws the Pokéball, as Omastar comes out of its Pokéball, landing on the platform. Omastar: Oma! Announcer: Folks, I don’t believe it! Two extinct Pokémon in one day! This tournament has become quite a show stopper! Elise: I thought he’d choose Wartortle. It’d be much more maneuverable on this field. Conway: Maybe. But after seeing Kabutops, there’s no way he’d not rise to match that Cob guy. Trinity: Hydro Pump! Gyarados fires Hydro Pump from its mouth, hitting an immobile Omastar. An after image forms around Omastar, as it forms in front of Omastar into a sphere. It then fires Ancient Power, pushing through the Hydro Pump. Ancient Power hits Gyarados, it falling afterwards, injured. Trinity: Such power. Ian: Spike Cannon. Omastar’s spikes glow, as it fires Spike Cannon, several spikes flying at Gyarados. The spikes hit Gyarados, as it falls, defeated. Referee: Gyarados is unable to battle! The winner is Omastar! Trinity: Not bad. (She returns Gyarados.) Now, go, Lapras! She chooses Lapras. Lapras: La! Trinity: Ice Beam! Ian: Ancient Power. Omastar forms Ancient Power, as Lapras fires Ice Beam. Ice Beam hits before Ancient Power fires, causing an explosion. Omastar comes out of the smoke riding a wave, Surfing at Lapras. Conway: (Surprised) I didn’t know Omastar knew Surf! The Surf wave hits Lapras, it glowing as it takes no damage. Omastar lands on a platform behind Lapras. Trinity: Lapras’ ability is Water Absorb. Water attacks heal it instead of damaging it. Now, let’s use Mist! Lapras opens its mouth, a Mist forming over the battlefield. The crowd starts muttering, as they can’t see what’s happening. Elise: Ian’s been separated from Omastar. It’s too far out! Trinity: Hydro Pump! The sound of a powerful stream of water is heard through the mist, colliding with a solid object. Soon, the sound diminishes, as an explosion occurs, part of the mist clearing. Lapras is injured, while Omastar is eager for more. Ian: Rock type moves are strong against Ice types. Ancient Power, once more! Omastar charges Ancient Power, as Lapras fires another Ice Beam. Ice Beam collides with Omastar, freezing part of its body, but Omastar launches it, the energy pushing through Ice Beam. It hits Lapras, and explodes, defeating Lapras. Referee: Lapras is unable to battle! The winner is Omastar, and the victor is Ian. Ian: (Nods in approval.) Nice job, Omastar. Omastar: Oma! Announcer: And that folks, concludes today’s events! End Scene Cob is in the arena at night, standing in the emperor’s box, overlooking the field. Ian: Not a bad view, huh? Cob turns, seeing Ian walk up behind him, alone. Cob: No friends or Pokémon at your side. Ian: I made a call to Blaine on Cinnabar Island. He said that an old man came to him a bit before me, saying that he had caught a Dome Fossil in his fishing net. Cob: Which I did. Ian: No. You got it from Mt. Moon, Cobalt. Cob sighs, as he reaches both hands onto his face. He grabs it, and Ian was startled to see the face turn to pink putty as he tears it off his face. Cobalt looks up at Ian, smiling an evil smile. In his hand, the pink putty moves, revealing the face of Ditto. Ian: What the? (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. This Pokémon can alter its cell structure to Transform into anything it has seen. If it tries to Transform simply from memory, it may get some details wrong. Ian: Transform, into anything? Cobalt: Usually into Pokémon for battle. But I’ve found many more practical uses, as devices and masks. The old man is one of my disguises. This is another one. Ditto: Ditto. Ditto jumps back on Cobalt’s face, as it glows and Transforms. Cobalt’s face is now deeply tanned, with white hair that sticks up in the front. Cobalt: With this form, I’m Vance. Ian: Vance. The one who defeated Gary at the Indigo Plateau. Vance: So you’ve read up on me. Ian: You won the tournament, and then, Vance: The Elite Four. You’re currently looking at the face of the Elite Four Champion of Kanto! Ian: Why? Vance: Oh, Team Rocket stuff. (Vance pulls Ditto off.) Cobalt: I was in the area, and was bored, so I decided to compete. I didn’t expect you to be here, though I’m not surprised. The offer to join Team Rocket is still available, if you want it. Ian gives Cobalt a death glare, which Cobalt waves off. Cobalt: Fine, fine. Though, some friendly advice. Once this tournament’s over, leave the Whirl Islands. Continue on with your gym leader quest or whatever. Hopefully, I won’t see you around. Cobalt walks off, Ditto hopping on his shoulder. Ian watches him go by, and then back down at the arena. Main Events * Ian, Elise, Misty and Old Man Cob move on to the semifinals. * Conway is defeated by Old Man Cob. * Old Man Cob is revealed to be Cobalt. * Cobalt reveals that in his disguise of Vance, he is the Champion of Kanto. * Misty's Chinchou reveals it knows Signal Beam. * Cobalt's Kabutops is revealed, having obtained the fossil in Vs. Marowak. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Misty * Trinity * Crystal (video monitor) * Trainer * Trainer * Announcer * Referee * Old Man Cob/Cobalt Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Omastar (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Seadra (Elise's) * Poliwhirl (Conway's) * Slowbro (Conway's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Gyarados (Trinity's) * Lapras (Trinity's) * Seaking * Quagsire * Kabutops (Cobalt's) * Ditto (Cobalt's) Trivia * Cobalt is revealed to have defeated Gary and become Elite Four Champion. * Cobalt's disguise, Vance, is based off the Cool Trainer design from Gen II. * Trinity has a Lapras due to Misty having a Chinchou like she does in the anime. * Crystal makes her first appearance as a lab assistant to Professor Oak. * Ian recalls Omastar to his party for the Whirl Cup. * The way Cobalt uses Ditto is similar to how Green/Blue uses her Ditto in the Pokémon Adventures manga. * There will be no episode this coming Saturday, as I will be going to see POKÉMON SYMPHONIC EVOLUTION! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Island arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Cup Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise